Timeline
The Timeline is the order of events in Merlin. Timeline Pre-Merlin *Crystal Cave it is the place where magic began. Old Religion was founded within it. *In times Old Religion the High Priestesses would gather in the Samhain on Isle of the Blessed where they would sacrifice a living human to tear the veil between the worlds of the living and the dead. *High Priestesses they probably lived on the Isle of the blessed , where they guarded the Cup of Life. They were served by the Blood Guards and they guarded the Rowan Staff, a powerful magical instrument carved from the Rowan Tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the blessed. The Rowan Tree was very important to them and it's the symbol of the Blood Guards. *The kingdom of Camelot is created at around the same time Cornelius Sigan is alive, it is later said he could turn the tides, change day into night and even helped build Camelot itself. Sometime later, the King at the time fears he is too powerful and orders him to be executed, Sigan however, finds a way to defeat death. Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would one day return and raise the Camelot to the ground. *Many centuries ago a great warlord collects a drop of blood from each of his soldiers and through the power of the Cup of Life the army is made immortal, causing unimaginable carnage. He is eventually stopped when the Cup is knocked off it's stand, causing the blood to pour out and the army to be destroyed. *Many centuries ago The Fisher King was powerful sorcerer and monarch of a rich kingdom a few days journey from Camelot. This ended when the king was gravely wounded in battle. This would prove disastrous since the kingdom was connected to its ruler and as he died so did the kingdom. It eventually became a barren wasteland; neither alive or dead and populated by Wyverns, the cousins of Dragons. It was also rumored that the King himself was still partially alive; his magic keeping him alive despite his wounds being fatal. *During the wars of ancient kings highest priestess of the Old Religion took the blood of girls and blended it with the blood of a snake and powerful monsters, able to kill with a single touch. However, the Lamia proved to be more dangerous than their creators imagined; the High Priestesses lost control of them and the Lamia continued to kill, unwilling to stop. *400 years ago, one of the pieces Triskelion was in the vault of Camelot. *300 years ago, seven Knights of Camelot were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power,and became a force of death and destruction serving the sorceress Medhir. They were only stopped when the sorceress herself was killed. *Talisein was a seer to the great kings of old. He died 300 years ago. *Over 250 years later, the Camelot was conquered by Uther Pendragon who then became king of Camelot. *Uther's new dominion of Camelot was allied with the kingdom of his old friend, Lord Godwyn. *Gaius arrives in Camelot . *Uther had a tourney before his wedding of Ygraine . *30 years before The Great Purge a Goblin is locked in a box in the Camelot library around this point. *Gorlois was married to Vivienne, and held a high position in the court of Camelot. *Vivienne possesed a healing bracelet that was forged on the Isle of the Blessed. *When Gorlois was away at battle, Vivienne had a brief affair with her brother-in-law, Uther Pendragon, and conceived Morgana. She had Gorlois believe that he was the father of her second child. Gorlois raised Morgana , though it is unknown whether he knew of her true parentage. *Morgana she was born in the house of Gorlois no one suspected the truth. *When Uther's wife, Ygraine, could not bear an heir to the throne of Camelot, Uther struck a bargain with the High Priestess Nimueh that would allow Ygraine to conceive. He appeared to have sent Gaius, who was the court sorcerer and physician, to the Isle of the Blessed to make the request on his behalf . Nimueh she uses magic to allow Ygraine to conceive an heir. Unfortunately, Nimueh doesn't know that by using magic to create a life, another life has to end in order to protect the natural balance of the world. As a result, Ygraine dies in childbirth. *On the night of her death, Gaius saw the Questing Beast , a magical creature of the Old Religion and omen of misfortune. *When sister Tristana Ygraine died in childbirth, Tristan blamed Uther for her death and challenged him to a duel to the death. Uther won the duel but, before he died, Tristan swore that he would rise from the death and avenge Ygraine. *Agravaine leaves Camelot . *Over the loss of his beloved wife, a grief-stricken Uther turns on Nimueh, accusing her of treason and banishing her from Camelot and began the Great Purge, ordering the executions of hundreds of sorcerers, good and evil. the Knights of Camelot hunted down and killed anyone using magic in Camelot. *At the start of the Great Purge, Uther gave Gaius a list of all people suspected of using Magic to be killed; when Gaius discovered his beloved Alice on the list, he struck her name off, thus giving her time to escape. *Gaius decided to stop practicing magic and to remain in Camelot as court physician. *During the Great Purge, Uther ordered many people to be drowned, including children who had inherited magic from their parents. Morgause, having inherited her mother Vivienne's magical powers, was sentenced to death by Uther. *Gaius was asked to smuggle her out of Camelot after she was born and give her to the high priestesses of the Old Religion. Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died shortly after her birth. *Vivienne told Gaius of Morgana's true birth when Morgause, were smuggled from Camelot. *At some point, Gorlois befriended Queen Annis and possibly King Caerleon. *Alvarr's parents ware captured by Uther's forces and were burned at the stake (apparently Alvarr witnessed this happen). He was sentenced to death as well, but shortly before his execution, whether by magic or non-magical means, he escaped and fled from Camelot. *Jaden Muirden and her husband suffered this fate, they were sentenced to be burned at the stake. When they were being burned, Edwin tried to save his parents but only being disfigured by the fire. *Uther, during the Great Purge, hunted almost all Blood Guard and killed them. *Julius Borden was a pupil of Gaius, having disappeared during the Great Purge and causing Gaius much trouble. *The Crystal of Neahtid was kept and guarded by the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed too, before it was taken by Uther and locked into the vaults of Camelot. *Uther also pursued and slaughtered the had all Dragons killed except for Great Dragon . Uther tricked one dragonlord, Balinor, to lure the Great Dragon to Camelot under the pretense of wanting to make peace with it, only to capture and imprison the dragon beneath Camelot and then had all the Dragonlords rounded up and killed . *Gaius helped Balinor to escape execution chose to hide Balinor with his friend Hunith. Gaius' actions would lead Balinor to consider him a great man. During his time with Hunith, Balinor fell in love with her and unbeknownst to him had fathered a child with her. But when Uther came after him again, he was forced to leave Hunith behind. Hunith later gave birth to their son, Merlin. *Around the same time Arthur is born, Uther's old friend, Lord Godwyn, has a baby daughter although her mother dies in childbirth. A Sidhe elder comes to her in her sleep and turns her into a Changeling, a Human with a Sidhe implanted in them. He then sends his Pixie servant Grunhilda, disguised as a Human, to be her nurse and watch over her to make sure she is taken over at the right time, when she marries Arthur. *Morgana she lived with her family until she was about 10 years. *Uther sent Gorlois into battle and promised him reinforcements. However Uther failed to send the reinforcements, resulting in Gorlois' death. Uther promised Gorlois that he would look after Morgana and subsequently readopted her as his own daughter. *Sir Leon he grew up with Guinevere as her mother worked as a maid in Sir Leon's household. He eventually joined the Knights of Camelot. *Guinevere has been the personal maidservant to the Lady Morgana. *Fyrien was a merchant. He built the castle on the Sea of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east. But when war broke out between Carleon and Uther, the trade dried up and the castle was abandoned. *At some point in the past, war broke out between Caerleon and Camelot. He was defeated by Uther at the Battle of Denaria, but he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. Victory would have been denied to Camelot, if Uther hadn't known of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. *Lady Catrina she was a as a child treated by Gaius she had an incurable bone disease that made it difficult for her to walk. *Camelot fought a long war against the kingdom of Mercia. *At some point in the past Arthur in a duel killed son king Odyn . *Elyan leaves Camelot . The Rise of the Once and Future King *Merlin is sent by Hunith to Camelot to be taken care by Gaius. Merlin's arrives at the time a sorceress called Mary Collins attempts to assassinate Arthur after Uther executed her son. Merlin foils this attempt and became Arthur's manservant. *Merlin stops the Knight Valiant from killing Arthur using a Serpent Shield in the Tournament of Camelot. *After years in hiding, Nimueh returns to wreak revenge, first using an Afanc to contaminate Camelot's water supply. *Nimueh later attempting to disrupt the end of hostilities between Camelot and Mercia . *Merlin tries to meddle with rules so that Lancelot, who saved him from a Griffin attack, can become a Knight. After the Griffin is killed and Arthur and Uther argue about Lancelot's right to be a Knight, Lancelot doesn't want to lie anymore and leaves Camelot. *Edwin Muirden takes over Gaius' role as Court Physician and tries to kill Uther in revenge for the death of his parents, he is foiled and killed by Merlin. *Aulfric of Tír-Mòr, a Sidhe who was exiled after killing another Sidhe, makes a deal with an elder that his daughter Sophia can be immortal again if she sacrifices Arthur, Merlin finds out about this plan and saves Arthur. This is the first occurrence of Morgana's visions. *Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana help a Druid boy called Mordred escape from Camelot, despite Great Dragon warning to Merlin that he will kill Arthur. *Nimueh resurrects Tristan de Bois, brother of Igraine who was killed by Uther after Tristan challenged him to a duel after his sister's death. Uther manages to kill him again using Excalibur,The Great Dragon, however, confronts Merlin and is furious to learn Uther wielded the sword instead of Arthur, saying that in Uther's hands, the sword will only bring evil. As he cannot destroy the sword, the Dragon orders Merlin to hide the sword where no one can find it or uses its power. Merlin sneaks the Sword out of Camelot and casts it into a Lake of Avalon . *Merlin returns to his home village of Ealdor, with the help of Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, to help his old friends from Kanen and his gang of brigands. *Arthur kills a Unicorn, accidentally creating a curse over Camelot, he is able to lift it by passing several tests given to him by Anhora. *After Gwen's father is killed, Morgana allies with Tauren who plans to kill Uther, she later regrets her decision and saves Uther. *'Around 21 years after Arthur's birth:' *The tomb of Cornelius Sigan is uncovered by the King's workers. Sigan's soul possesses the body of a thief intending to steal his riches. Sigan attacks Camelot but is stopped by Merlin. (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan) *Arthur enlists the help of Merlin and Guinevere to disguise his identity to enter a jousting tournament, little knowing that a deadly assassin has arrived in Camelot to kill the Prince. *Morgana, terrified that she has magical powers, seeks out the Druids to help her. Uther, sure she has been kidnapped, sends Arthur and the guards in search of her. *When Guinevere is mistaken for Morgana and Kidnapped by the savage outlaw Hengist. Uther refuses to pay the ransom or send a rescue party to save a mere servant. A tormented Arthur defies his father and sets out with Merlin to rescue Guinevere himself. Meanwhile Gwen and Lancelot have been reunited in Hengists castle, where Lancelot makes his feelings for Gwen clear. He pledges to save her from Hengist or die trying. Unaware of Lancelots efforts to save Gwen, Arthur has confessed his love for Gwen to Merlin, Gwen remains unaware of the depths of his feelings and is clearly conflicted between the two men. *Atop a mountain, the troll Catrina takes a potion from her servant Jonas, which provides her with human form; part of a scheme to bring about the downfall of Camelot . *After the royal wedding, Catrina the new queen of camelot tells Uther that her father's seal has been stolen by Merlin. Arthur sends his men to find the seal while he rushes to his chambers to tell Merlin, to leave Camelot . Arthur, with the help of Merlin's magic, kills Catrina. *Uther is determined to wipe out magic in Camelot once and for all, and this time no one is beyond suspicion. He summons the most dreaded witchfinder in the land, Aredian, a terrifying man who will stop at nothing to uncover sorcery. Gaius impresses upon Merlin how much danger he is in, but Morgana needs no such warning. She is certain Aredian will see straight through her and she will be burnt at the stake. Can Merlin protect Morgana and Gaius without ending up in the flames himself? *When a mysterious warrior challenges Arthur to a duel, no one could possibly predict the devastating chain of events that is set in motion - least of all the young Prince himself. Arthur and Merlin soon find themselves on a strange quest at the behest of the beautiful Morgause. Through her, Arthur discovers a dark secret which threatens to bring about the downfall of the kingdom. *When Merlin discovers the beautiful druid girl Freya trapped in a bounty hunter's cage, he knows he must help her escape. Gaius warns against getting involved, but Merlin refuses to listen, harbouring Freya in the tunnels beneath Camelot. But with the bounty hunter searching for his missing prize and a ferocious magical beast on the loose, Freya cannot stay hidden for long. Merlin's intense new friendship is tested to the limit, and he is forced to make some heartbreaking decisions as he battles to keep Freya safe. *"the Five Kingdoms" descend on Camelot for peace talks, but what King Alined really wants is war and he'll do everything in his power to stir up hostilities, even if it means using magic. Alined's jester Trickler puts a spell on Arthur to make him fall madly in love with rival King Olaf's daughter Vivian. Chaos reigns in the palace and Camelot is once more poised on the brink of war. Can Merlin free Arthur's heart before the prince loses his head in battle? *The ruthless warlock Alvarr is determined to destroy Camelot and allow magic to reign again, as the magical family drama continues. To fight Uther, however, Alvarr must reclaim the Crystal of Neahtid– a precious magical relic of the Old Religion. Few can harness its power, but Alvarr believes Mordred can use it to further their cause. The crystal is safely locked up in Uther's vaults and many have lost their lives trying to reclaim it. Alvarr, though, has a secret weapon – Morgana's powerful bond with the druid boy. Morgana has always protected Mordred but will she go as far as turning into a thief and traitor to help him and the charismatic Alvarr? Merlin is shocked by her choice and by the true power of the mysterious crystal. *When the fires of Idirsholas burn for the first time in 300 years, Gaius fears a sorcerer has revived the deadly Knights of Medhir. Morgause has returned, hell-bent on ending Uther's reign. Merlin is forced to poisen his close friend Morgana to get rid of an enchantment in Camelot. Morgause leaves Camelot to save Morgana. *The Great Dragon is finally free. Full of rage, he attacks Camelot with pitiless intensity. The castle is crumbling and Arthur's men cannot hold out much longer but only a Dragonlord can kill a dragon and Uther wiped them all out years ago. Or did he? Gaius admits one such man could still be alive and in hiding. The last Dragonlord is the key to Merlin's own past as well as the future of Camelot, but will Arthur and Merlin find Balinor in time to save the kingdom? *'Around 22 years after Arthur's birth:' *Morgana finally returns to Camelot after being taken away by Morgause. However she really has returned to bring Uthers downfall and drives him insane with a mandrake root. Merlin is the only one who suspects her but his suspicions put his own life in danger. *Merlin foils Morgana and Morgause's plan in driving Uther insane and taking over Camelot with help from a skeleton army raised by morgana and Cenred's army. *Merlin releases a Goblin. *Merlin and Arthur meet Gwaine. *Merlin discovers the Crystal Cave. *Arthur is forced to marry princess Elena but the marriage is cancelled. *Gwen is kidnapped along with her brother Elyan by Cenred. *Arthur goes on a quest to find the Golden Tridant. *Gaius reunites with his old lover Alice. *Merlin meets Gilli and convinces him not to kill Uther. *Morgana and Morgause overthrow Uther with an immortal army and Morgana is crowned Queen of Camelot. Merlin and Arthur overthrow her by destroying the immortal army and saving Uther, forcing Morgana to flee with Morgause. *'Around 23 years after Arthur's birth:' *Morgana tears open the veil between the living world and the spirit world with her magic and summons the Dorocha to take her revenge on Camelot. Arthur learns that the only way to defeat the Dorocha is to make a sacrifice. Before Arthur can sacrifice himself, Merlin sacrifices himself and is apparently killed. *Merlin is cured by Vilia and travels to the Isle of the Blessed with Arthur and the knights, Lancelot sacrifices himself to prevent Arthur and Merlin from sacrificing themselves and to defeat the Dorocha. *Uther is mortally wounded by an assasin when protecting Arthur and eventually dies, despite attempts to save his life. Arthur is crowned King of Camelot after his death. Arthur's reign *When Julius Borden tried to take a Dragon Egg, Arthur tried to stop him and destroy the egg but Merlin defeated Borden and protected the egg from Arthur. The Dragon Aithusa was hatched from the egg. *Arthur faced his first true test as king when encountering the wrath of Queen Annis who wanted revenge for the death of her husband. Arthur eventually made peace with her after sparing her champion Derian. *Merlin fell under Morgana's control when she captured him and inserted a Fomorroh snake inside his neck so that he would kill Arthur. Gaius and Gwen, however, paralysed the snake from Merlin, who then engaged Morgana in a duel (disguising as Emrys) and defeated her, destroying the snake. *Morgana captured Gaius with help of Alator as she suspected that Gaius knew of Emrys. Alator, however, after learning that Emrys was Merlin, protected Merlin from Morgana before she could kill him. *Merlin, Gwen and the knights encounter a Lamia when investigating a mysterious illness. Arthur managed to save them after learning of their disappearance. *Morgana raised Lancelot from the dead to destroy Arthur and Gwen's relationship, making him give Gwen an enchanted bracelet to make her fall in love with him again. Arthur banished Gwen from Camelot and Merlin freed Lancelot from Morgana's control before he died again. Category:Merlin Universe